


Date Night

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is late for date night. A short ficlet I wrote for the prompt "ways they spend time together".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

He hesitated outside of the door to her quarters, hand hovering uncertainly over the handle. Should he knock? He was late, hours later than they’d arranged to meet. Usually in such circumstances, she would arrive in his office with a friendly smile and a plate of food, scolding him for getting so caught up in his work that he’d missed dinner _yet again_ and pressing gentle kisses against his jawline, playfully teasing that he would have to find _some way_ to make up for missing their date. But tonight she was nowhere to be found, and that concerned him. Perhaps she was upset with him? Maker, of course she was, he was so bad at all of this. He cursed at himself for not keeping track of the time, for letting her down yet again, and pushed open the door, knowing he needed to apologise for his behaviour. She deserved that much from him, at least.

He found her room almost in darkness and paused at the top of the staircase, scanning his surroundings, a slight smile creeping onto his face when he located his love. Sprawled across her sofa, sound asleep, bathed in the soft glow of the fireplace. Long brown hair, freed from its usual braid, covered her face, and one cheek pressed against the pages of whatever book she’d been reading before she’d dozed off. She wasn’t upset, he realised, with an audible sigh of relief. She was just exhausted. Making his way to her quietly, he first extracted the book from beneath her, marking the page with the bookmark she’d had tucked in the back cover, and setting it carefully on the table beside her. Next, he gathered her up into his arms, cradling her gently against him and moving slowly towards the bed across the room, not wanting to interrupt her slumber.

Greta stirred in her sleep as they crossed the room, turning her head to bury it into the fur of his mantle, then humming happily as she snuggled against him. He pressed a soft kiss against her head, glad to find she hadn’t woken. Reaching the bed, he leaned forward carefully laid her down, gathering the blankets around her, knowing how easily she felt the cold since her narrow escape of Haven, and wanting to do all he could to keep her warm and happy. Brushing her hair from her face, he smiled again. Maker, she was lovely. And looked so peaceful without the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Good night, Love.” He murmured softly, pressing another kiss against her freckled face, before heading back towards the staircase. 

“Cul?” Her quiet voice stopped him in his tracks, already most of the way across the room, and he turned to see her propped up on one elbow, blankets still wrapped cosily around her body. An innocent, sleepy smile played on her full lips as she looked in his direction, her eyes not quite focusing in the dim light. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He soothed, though she was already drifting back off to sleep before the first word had finished leaving his mouth. “Get some rest.” **  
**


End file.
